battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal
The Community Portal is a page designed to talk about what work needs to be done and other news about the site. You can think of it as a talk page for everyone and a bulletin board too. Please also visit the forum. For archived discussions, see Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal/Archive __NEWSECTIONLINK__ = To Do = =News= =Other= Reminders *Make user pages for yourself if you haven't already. User pages should outline which of the games you have and are interested in to help others communicate with you and understand your edits. =Ideas= If you have any large ideas for the site, put them below Battlefield 2142 kits Ill do this since i played 2142 the longest out of all the bf's so should i add onto all the kits: engineer, assult, support, recon the 2142 counterparts? (some are already stated)MKI 23:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Page *I have started a multiplayer page but do not have the time to finish it completely. If any of you are willing to edit it in your free time it would be very much appreciated Images review timeline Due to multiple copyright irregularities on this wiki, all images are going to be checked over. I will be gradually working through all images, correcting licenses where I can, and deleting where I can't fix them. People who have uploaded images under question will be contacted in the weeks before their images are reviewed, so there is no excuse for not co-operating. Below is a timeline for the reviews. :*Images needing review, Wikimedia - April 2nd - Done :* - April 10th - Done :*Other categories (those likely to be mainly OK: PD, Self, CC-BY-SA) - April 24th :*Other categorised (those that are mainly empty: Permitted, Other Free) - May 1st :*Fair Use (expected to need a total overhaul) - May 1st :*Completion - May 8th - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapons list for BF2 I think because they have a list of 2142 weapons they should have BF2 weapons listed as well (I would also like to know who thinks the chines Special forces gun is good). --User:Executer363 Well I have been editing some of the weapon listings. They were off pretty bad haha. If I was only able to edit the main Bad Company 2 page I could fix some of the things done with that.Mvp4him3 15:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking we do one for now, and remove the current articles on BF2 weapons. For now, I'm not completely sure what I wanna do for weapons. Yeah I am going to log onto Bad Company 2 and compare and contrast the information listed on here. Mvp4him3 15:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Careful what you compare to... The information in BC2's menus (weapons and vehicles specifically) does not seem to have been checked by an editor prior to release, and has plenty of errors. Zaya'Kol nar Sienna 15:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) This is why me and a friend are going to double check everything. There are a lot of errors on here that need to be taken care of. Me and my friend Zuiden are taking care of this.Mvp4him3 14:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey do we have a page to vote for new admins yet. EvilGRAHAM 0Mmmm Free Goo! 14:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :No we don't, but feel free to add it to the Forums. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Forum:Requests for Admin - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates ...we need more of them like Feature Article,Clean up,Multiplayer levels of ... , you know those templates? (I have no idea how to make templates...) DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 10:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe even one for vehicles? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've made one for Multiplayer Maps i'll make a vehicles of BFBC 1&2 later DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 14:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, can I see? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Go check out any 1 of the BFBC 2 multiplayer maps i've added it into all of them DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 14:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice! Very nice, indeed! New Portal Right, heres my plan for the community portal. If you don't like it, say so, and feel free to suggest changes. So heres the plan. *The portal would be phased out, all notices such as this and those above would instead be posted on the forums. *The to do section would possibly be retained *The news section can go, its on the Main Page anyway *This page would become a list of links to important pages, like a site map, with all the important community pages, looking something like: ::Welcome to the Community Portal. ::If you have any questions, suggestions or problems, visit the Forum ::Other useful links: ::*About ::*Policy :::*Policy pages ::*Requests for Admin ::*Featured Content Suggestions ::To Do: :::To Do Template What do you think? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC)